This proposal addresses a need for the establishment of a Preclinical Micro-Ultrasound Imaging Core. The FujiFilm-VisualSonics Inc. Vevo3100 High Resolution Micro-Ultrasound system provides state-of-the-art imaging that will accelerate research efforts in areas important to the VA medical mission including mental health disorders, traumatic brain injury, spinal cord injury, cardiac disease, orthopedic injury, and stroke. Furthermore, the Preclinical Micro-Ultrasound Imaging Core will complement existing cores (the Small Animal Integrated Behavioral and Physiological Assessment Core, the VA Animal Research Surgical Suite, the VA Cellular and Molecular Evaluation Core, and Histology and Cellular Imaging Core) within the Research Service at the Ralph H. Johnson VA Medical Center in Charleston, SC. We aim to provide state-of-the-art equipment to our investigators, in order to facilitate comprehensive methods of evaluation spanning from the subcellular level to the whole animal. These core facilities, built around key equipment items often costing more than what a single laboratory can provide, have been established by design in order to support and advance our wide-ranging research program that directly impacts the health care of our Veterans. The central hypothesis addressed by this core, is that clinically relevant technology that permits the real-time assessment of disease or injury presence and progression, will enhance the translational significance of the work being done by our VA investigators. This hypothesis will be addressed through 4 Primary Imaging Objectives: 1) Basic imaging of a target tissue using standard ultrasonic techniques with the integration of physiological monitoring (2D, B-mode, M-mode, cardiac/respiratory gating); 2)Advanced algorithms to address tissue specific characteristics like myocardial or vascular wall stress and strain (VevoTrace, VevoStrain, VevoVasc, Speckle tracking); 3) The ability to use novel contrast agents to enhance imaging of tissues, blood flow, or targeted analyte localization (Contrast mode with targeted/non-targeted Microbubble Contrast); and 4) Advanced volumetric imaging of a target tissue in 3D over time (4D imaging) and the ability to integrate color Doppler, power Doppler, and Contrast imaging data. The Vevo3100 High-resolution Micro-Ultrasound Imaging system, including the advanced software packages for detailed quantitative assessment of small animal physiology (blood flow measurements using pulse wave and color Doppler, heart and vascular performance and geometry) using multiple modalities (2D, 3D, and 4D imaging, MicroMarker contrast agents) and can be applied to the genetic-, disease-, and injury- models that are routinely used by our investigators. These assessments are directly applicable to medical issues that represent those affecting our Veterans such as vascular disease, cardiac disease, neurologic illness, musculoskeletal pathologies, stroke, traumatic brain injury, and spinal cord injury. Given the versatility and integrated nature of our core facilities, VA Investigators will be able conduct high-resolution micro-ultrasound imaging of animals, and the data can be used synergistically with other core data, such as that obtained from the physiological and behavior assessment core. The integration of the proposed core with our existing cores allows our researchers to conduct full-service physiological assessments. This represents a unique infrastructure that will significantly advance the research being conducted at our local VAMC. The requested instrumentation will further enhance local VA research capabilities in line with the objectives outlined within the Secretary of the Department of Veterans Affairs Blueprint for Excellence.